


In Memory Of My Brother...

by Mariessa



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Child Neglect, Flashbacks, Fuuuck i suck at writing help, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, Idiots in Love, Multi, POV Alternating, Pedophilia, Psychological Trauma, Rare Pairings, Sorry Not Sorry, Team Bonding, To Be Edited, hinted romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariessa/pseuds/Mariessa
Summary: Cassandra knows something's up with her two older brothers. They constantly sneak out of the house when lights are out, they avoid each other at all cost and no one seems to know why. Well, not on her watch!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abbyromana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbyromana/gifts).



_"Family isn't always blood."_


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unedited, willl edit when chapter two is out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any confusimg parts, ive been struggling with mental health this entire year.

Ever since she had been accepted into the Wayne family, Cassandra had a strange feeling. It dealt with her older brothers, nagging at her brain whenever she tried to ignore it. So much so she had begun unconsciously watching them from afar to see if anything was wrong.

And what she saw only worried her more. While she had been told the brief details of the animosity Jason had towards them she hadn't expected him to be so passive aggressive. Gone was the loud, in your face brutal nature of Red Hood. In it's place with a scorned fourteen year old trapped withing a broken mind and even more broken body.

A tense frown would always come on her face at the sign of the boy no man's clenched fists. He didn't want to be here with them. If he could she'd knew he'd turn his guns on them and blow them to hell. Jason had no love in his eyes, only molten hate. Cassandra may have loved her brother but that didn't mean she wasn't scared of him.

\---

It was after school when she noticed her older siblings had come back home. They had been on a month long mission with limited contacr due to security reasons.

She smiled at the sight and allowed herself to be bear hugged by the golden boy himself, Dick Grayson. Holding him close she watched the others go off to look for the rest of the family. Accept one person that made her uncomfortable.

"Jaybird?" Dick said once he disentangled himself from his sister to see the man staring at the two with a strange expression. He started to walk towards him only to stop suddenly. "Cass, go tell Bruce we're back from our misson please."

She nodded already feeling the awkwardness in the situation growing by the second. Turning away from them she heard the two begin to talk in hushed whispers feverishly. A small part of her mind wanted to eavesdrop on their conversation and figure out what was going on. 

But the Wayne Manor was only so big and one of her siblings where bound to see her peaking around the corner. The thought of that made her flush with embarrassment, it had already taken her so long to earn Dick's trust while Jason meerly dealt with her.

That lead her train of thought back to the look he had given her. It was cold and blank his eyes filled with no visible emotion she could even begin to describe. He had one of his hands clenched in a fist at his side, with the other being... A large frown grew on her face a knot forming in her stomach. She had to be wrong, right? 

Unknown to herself she had unconsciously made her way up the spiral stairway and into her room. Jolting out of her trance as her body hit the soft mattress she let out a breath. She didn't know when she had started to hold it. Cassandra bit her lip feeling her discomfort grow as she let it stew beneath her imagination.

Later, she decided. She would tell Bruce about what would happen once the younger ones had there fill with Jason. It would surely upset them once they heard of what she had seen, the way his fingers curled against his jacket right where his gun lay. Ready to fire at a moments notice with his eyes burning into her own.

\---

The two looked at one another across the diner booth. The rest of the family that had chosen to come with them where oblivious to the fact or more so didn't want to get involved. Cassandra had her hand on her fork ready to eat her pasta but she couldn't. Not when Jason had those scars covering his neck, ones that made her stomach curdle.

Scars that looked as if they where healed bite marks. Any normal person would bring them up in private, to avoid causing anymore concern. She had never been a normal person. Her eyes traced over every inch of his skin so much the she could count each bruise one by one. The chatter of her younger siblings slowly began to melt into the background noise of the rest of the room. 

Instictively the shoved her fork in her mouth and began to eat, her eyes never leaving the older man's body. Her mind was struggling to format thoughts that didn't jump to a bunch conclusions. The worry she had been feeling for months on end had begun to bubble over the brim despite her calm, statue like composure.

Closing her eyes for a second she moved some of her hair out of her face and set her fork down. Pushing her plate forward she feigned being in pain with a noticeable wince and a slight whimper. Turning towards whovever was sitting next to her, she pulled on their sleeve meekly as if she was scared to bother them.

"Hm?" Stephanie asked as the other pulled on their sleeve a few more times. "Hey, Cass are you okay?"

Slowly the entire table started to notice the other's discomfort which made Cassandra feel somewhat relieved while a small bit nervous. She shrugged her shoulders at the question not to sure on whether to voice her worries or not. It wasn't strange for her to not speak to anyone or about anything for days but this was a entirely different situation.

From across the table Tim looked at her plate and then started talking. "Was it the alfredo? You look kind of green sis." He pointed at the almost empty dinner plate with her can of soda barely opened.

She gave a smile, thankful for him taking the words straight out of her mouth. "Yeah I feel really bad my stomach starting to hurt. Can I go to the bathroom?"

Before anyone could interupt Stephanie scooted off of her seat allowing the younger of the two to pass. She stared suspiscously at her own meal of a salad and bbq sauce drenched hamburger, ready to chuck it in a garbage bin. Cassandra hoped the idea of something being wrong with the food would slowly begin to soread to some of the others and they could finally go home.

Silently thanking her sister she hurriedly made her way to the back of the restaurant where the customer's restrooms sat in the middle of.

Once she made it into the ladies room she was hit with the overwhelming smell of toilet water, perfume from sephora most likely and body lotion. She took a deep breath and continued her way to a empty stall locking the door behind her.

Once alone a small tremor went throughout her body. Her entire being felt like trash with her heart thundering with each blink she decided to make. Forcing herself to sit down on the less then hygenic floor, she rubbed the heels of her hands against her eyes.

Part of her felt ashamed for acting how she did and running away from the others. Jason was her brother in more ways then being a fellow or well former bat. Both of them where linked to the league of assasins since they where children. They had to wash the sins of their parents from their backs and try to fit in with society. 

She had always thought this would bring them closer together and deepen their bond finally. But even she knew it began to raise her suspicions of what was really going on with the man. Unlike Damian and Tim, Jason had somewhat willingly had a intimate relationship with a member of the league.

Acid filled her mouth at the thought of the wicked woman's marks being the ones on her brother. There was no way in hell Jason would sleep with her again, she was pratically a pedophile. Grooming her victim at his weakest point having literally arisen him from the dead. 

Talia had abused her brother's trust while nearly succeeding at her own selfish revenge. The truth had marked Jason as a object to others to use and degraded him. He wouldn't allow them to comfort him, to love him. They weren't Talia and they weren't his birth parents. All they where to him where a bunch of strangers who claimed to love him.

It was obvious to tell that he saw the woman as more of a family. So maybe Jason's detachment meant he had found some replacement for the woman, if not herself. Or the gap between them all was too much and he was closing himself off to something deeper, darker. Her hands shook as she rubbed at her face and slowly took in some deep breathes.

"..." Cassandra closed her eyes, thinking of what she had just theorized. 

If Jason felt like he had to go to someone else for love and acknowledgement for family it was there fault. She wanted to find out why he was allowing himself to be hurt this way. And furthermore, who exactly was hurting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Talia isn't a pedophile, though she did have some inappropriate interactions with Jason as a young teen. She is a bad but conflicted person and if I where to write a prequel I'd explain WHY she did it.
> 
> I imagine Jason had a huge target on his back and in Talia's mind the only way to protect him would to claim him as her's. You touch him and she beats the shit of you and your wife type of deal.


	3. Golden Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I GOT THE DUE DATE WRONG SO IM CUTRING THE FIC SHORT IM SO SORRY

_"Why does Jason hate us." The sound of her own voice startled her, as it echoed into the now darkened room's neverending silence. Exhuastion clouded her brain so when the words slipped out her figure became rigded with shock, she looked down in her lap burning pink._

_All of her siblings that happened to be in the library with her stopped reacted within seconds. Damian stopped playing with Titus and looked up at her with confusion with his eyes darting over to the frozen figure of their older brother. With a haunted look taking over his face he stared down at his feet as if he was unable to answer._

_Finally after what felt like a eternity, he spoke. "Cass, Jaybird doesn't hate any of us. He's just having trouble fitting in with us at the moment."_

_She took note of the affectionate way he said the other's nickname, a way that made his eyes glint for a bit. A weird feeling began to settle in her gut so she decided to take a different approach. Putting a stray piece of hair behind her ear the bat gave a small smile at her younger brother, hoping he'd forgive her for what she was about to start._

_"But it's been over a year since he was forced to resign from the Outlaws, why hasn't he atleast spoken to us normally? It's more then just not fitting in or wanting to be here." Raising her eyebrow, her nails clawing into her thighs. "Dick he acts as if we're his next hit."_

_It felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders when she finished speaking. Over the time Jason had been staying with them she had been walking on eggshells. Any mispoken word could earn you a gunshot in the leg. So to be able to say what she had been holding in for months on end, it felt relieving._

_A worried glance was passed her way by Dick. "That's not true Cass-"_

_"It is true Grayson, Todd acts as if we are his enemies and not his family." Cassandra was shocked to hear Damian's input, having thought he had left the room already._

_"Guys. Please you have to understand that Jason cares for each of us in his own way. It might not seem like it right now but he does. He loves us, we are his family after all." Dick said matter of factly._

_With a shake of her head she tried to reason with him. Surely he of all people would know the level of hate Jason felt for them. He had tried to kill them when under the manipulation of the league and his revival. But it all had his true feelings at heart, deep down the man still felt like that little boy that only had two or so people come to his funeral. One his father, nor his brother had even gone to attend._

_"The League where his family. Then after that the Outlaws where, face it Dick he doesn't want to be here." She mumbled under her breath afterwards. "So why keep him here."_

_\---_

_A shift had gone underway within the family. Everyone was beginning to get restless with the man's unruly behaivour, accept the original boy wonder himself. For some reason Dick wouldn't back down in defending Jason's growing instability makimg excuses and covering for him whenever he lost control._

_Cassandra began to wonder if it was some sort of guilt guiding him to do this. From what she heard from the former titans and other superheroes, Dick had hated Jason when he first became robin. He had felt rejected by his father when his costume, his name was given to some kid he described as a street rat. Even though he was miles away he still never tried to call or spy on his new brother._

_So when Jason died and came back as Red Hood with a unnatural hatred towards their family, he felt nothing but shame. For how he had shunned the younger never attempting to get to know him or who he was. Only knowing him as his replacement. But she didn't understand how he could think allowing Jason to get worse was helping him in anyway._

_Sheltering a rabid animal did nothing for them in the end when all they wanted was to be free._

_\---_

_For some reason, long before she came to the manor the batbrothers had started a tradition of sorts. One that was to her suprise very enjoyable and exhilarating. Tying her bootlace she watched as the street came to life below. Lights hummed wekly against the delepitated buildings with each footstep someone made as they passed by. Fog filled the night sky with the only thing being seen beneath it the halfborn moon._

_Taking in a breath, she stepped back from the ledge of the roof and walked over to the others. Clad in their own outfits they had on varied greatly, mostly because they had just ditched a charity event to go rooftop running. This was a somewhat common thing for them to do but usually it was after everyone else had gone to bed and things where at peace._

_It was cool enough for her to shed her coat and let it fall the ground, her bare skin showing in the sleeveless spandex. Scars dotted her skin in uneven, natural patterns connecting into one messy memory made cobweb. Blinking away any conflict she smiled at the others signalling her compliance._

_She was ready to do this final roof run._

_"We only have forty minutes tonight before Bruce calls for us," Dick said stretching his arms behind his back. "So let's make this quick and easy."_

_The others nodded along with her as she prepared to leap away from the. Rooftop running was something they did when things got to stressful and that month had been hell for her chi._

_The constant weirdness of Jason hadn't gone unnoticed, they all had begun to notice it. When Bruce had made the mistake of mentioning therapy to him, no one had slept a wink that entire week as he raged._

_Still she wondered about his marred skin and bloodshot eyes. Whoever was doing this to him was stealthy and knew their routines. They hadn't been caught once, she thought feeling the wind whip past her as she scaled the first building, latching onto a fire escape before housting herself over it._

_Cassandra was alone staring into the night sky. With one leg perched over the side of the newest building she had landed on she watched. The sky was a eerily pitch black that surrounded the city within each corner and nook and cranny. Finally she felt at peace away from her worries about what was happening with her brothers._

_Sitting, she listened for the others against the night. Hearing nothing she sighed and wondered if she should just sit there for the rest of the time they had. It would be relaxing to try but her mind told her that something no someone was watching. Like a worm in the back of ear, crawling and writhing with each buzz of her instincts._

_The hairs on her arms stood up when she turned around searching for whoever was near. Had someone been watching the stars when they came across her? Should she tell the others to scatter, that a civilian had seen them? No, she decided gettimg up and creeping up the side of the wall which led to the smoke stack of the building. She would be cautious and wait to see who it was for herself._

_"Jason."_

_Her eyes widened at the sound of her brother's name, unable to reconigze the voice as the wind howled and picked up behind her. Crouched behind the brick wall, she peeked over seeing something that nearly made her drop down and run. Arms twisting around one another as their chests met. Lips locked with one another, lips she knew that where never supposed to do that._

_What could she do but stare in complete shock. Her fingers twitched with the sound of her brother's name unlike anyway she had heard before. Not in suprise or anger but fullblown unnatural desire. Without even knowing her body began to mobe on it's own, whipping around and jumping from the concrete, down onto a balconey before hitting the litter filled streets._

_Ignoring the gaze watching once again not in bliss but complete and utter horror, she ran._

_\---_

_This was pathetic._

_Having run back home and into her room without a word she sat on her bed panting. Her chest burned as she stripped from her spandex not caring that her window was wide open from her bursting into it to get in her room. The only thing on her mind was taking a hot bath, clearing her mind and figuring out what the hell she had just seen._

_Part of her wanted to throw up while another just didn't know what to do. She was not the most conservative person considering while her entire life. But she didn't how she was supposed to react to that. They where her brothers. They appeared to be lovers. Her mind just seemed to be laughing at how she never realized it, never saw the signs._

_And the way Jason had been watching her made her feel all different sorts of things she could not begin to describe. Was it pity? Apoligetic? Compliance? Cassandra was more than unsure with the whole thing. She was completely and utterly lost._

_Bruce should know, right? But even she knew Bruce was the last adult figure the two needed in their life. Plus with Jason's hatred for him and Dick's newborn rebellion against him, she'd only cause trouble. And she knew it wasn't truly her place to judge her brothers._

_They kept each other sane. Dick had been protecting Jason for so long it hurt to watch now. And Jason seemed happy when they where together on the rooftop. In each other's arms oblivious to the world. Stephanie and Tim had dated, so maybe if they dated it wouldn't be so bad. Cassandra sighed and started her bath, knowing she'd confront them about it the next day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll have a explaination next chapter :( sorry i could't fit the apocalyspe in


End file.
